


What was left behind

by lovesme_lovesmenot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Spoilers, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesme_lovesmenot/pseuds/lovesme_lovesmenot
Summary: A short poem about what was left behind after a genocide route.
Kudos: 2





	What was left behind

Golden flowers now begin to wither, the death and decay making it impossible to prosper.

Snow gently falls down, now masquerading the dust of the slaughtered monsters.

Droplets of water trickle in the cavern, with flowers that now refuse to recite.

The fire lights the empty city, mourning the ashes left behind.

Nobody left to tell of the kings children, a story you did not get to hear because you would not listen.

This is what was left behind, after you chose to do genocide.


End file.
